The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anastasia Dark Green’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum ×morifolium ‘Anastasia Green’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,032. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Anastasia Green’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since March, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.